mod_squad_gamesfandomcom-20200213-history
Rest is Best
The conversation had ebbed. Or perhaps, the Mach had simply tuned him out. Then again, the drug didn’t seem to have any impeding effects. Quite the contrary. His faculties and ability to concentrate weren’t impacted at all, other than a liberation from his emotions and prejudices. The pain of his injury was still present, but even that seemed to be routed along a different channel, to be observed or ignored at will by an unencumbered intellect. The surgery he required wasn’t particularly complex, if one were a skilled surgeon. At present, Dorian didn’t know just who might be tapped for the job, but he understood the very nature of it would be terrifying to the novice hand he’d attempt to guide. Vas was steady. Unlike Dorian, the punk had a natural second channel to his personality, one which provided a cool detachment during moments of extreme violence, for which he also possessed a gift. His hand on a scalpel could be the best solution, but for its’ sheer size. The confines of Dorian’s right orbit could prove too daunting for that untried hand. He’d already ruled out the accepted surgical approach, an entry beneath the eye. The quarters were much too tight. One slip with a scalpel could destroy the eye, or forever damage facial nerves. No, he reasoned, a sideways approach would require less skill. The resulting incision would be large, but St. Alban’s had a level of sophistication to rival facilities on Ariel or Osiris… Immersed as he was, Dorian hadn’t heard the tiny gasp, or the sudden quick shuffle of Gill’s feet. Jacy: “Gentle, Gill, she’s been through it. Be gentle. Doc?” “Yes? Oh!” he nodded his thanks to the young woman. With measured care, the medic rose to his feet, then after reaching to grasp the exam table, stepped forward to regard his patient. Haddie was awake; her sole eye made regular passes at her surroundings before returning each time to her brother. “How yah feelin’. Miss Haddie?” Dorian asked. Tag Haddie, Gill>> He checked her pulse. Haddie’s heart had slowed to a normal resting count. “Seventy,” he said as he laid her wrist back onto the table. “That’s good,” he nodded toward Gill. “Breath rate is normal…good breathing sounds in both lungs,” he said aloud as the stethoscope moved across the tiny girl’s chest. “All positive signs,” he smiled. “Ah think we’ll let her rest here for an hour or so, an’ then she can be moved tah her quarters.” Vas: “Arrite, now the squirt is awake and well how about we give her and Doc some space and rest?” It was clear that he’d had enough of the infirmary for one day. “Gill I know you’ll probably want to stay with your sister, Lyen I would consider it a kindness if you could watch over ‘em all? Hollar if you need me for anything … ships a wreck so …uh … Jacy lemme help you clean up your room …” Dorian waited patiently. Sensing there might be more, Vas once again addressed him. “Doc, need anything before I hop back to work?” “It would help…a lot,” Dorian turned his own single eye upon Vas, Lyen, and Jacy, “if an adult watched ovah her in her room tonight. Ah would, but Ah’m about tah be indisposed fah a few hours.”